Lucidez
by Apailana
Summary: —Sólo va a doler un poco, liebe. —El consuelo y la expiación merecida de ambos después de tanto sufrimiento, después de vagar solos por tanto tiempo en la crueldad del mundo. Tan solo dos almas heridas intentando salvarse, alcanzar la lucidez en medio de la ceguera, ¿era esto? - Erik x OC [Reto especial: Nobelpriset i litteratur del foro Groovy Mutations]


X-Men no me pertenece.

Este fanfic participa en el reto **_Nobelpriset i litteratur_ ** del foro de X-Men **Groovy Mutations**. ¡No duden en visitar el foro y participar en los retos ya sea escribiendo o votando y comentando, no se arrepentirán!

Esta historia está inspirada en la obra **_Ensayo sobre la ceguera_** de José Saramago, homenajeándola.

Es un Erik x OC (Ignoren la imagen de portada de Jane Eyre, sólo quería algo cuqui y pues no hay nada más cuqui que Michael Fassbender como Mr. Rochester.)

* * *

 **Lucidez**

 _"Creo_ _que no nos quedamos ciegos, creo que estamos ciegos, ciegos que ven, ciegos que, viendo, no ven."_

* * *

 _ **C** eguera: _Fue lo que pensó la mujer de Magneto al despertar en medio de la nada con el cuerpo adolorido y un ardor agonizante en el rostro. Temblando, trató de acurrucarse lo mejor que pudo en una esquina para tratar de mitigar el malestar y ocultarse. El olor a podredumbre la rodeaba y al apoyarse con una mano para arrastrarse como un animal —pues en el estado en que se encontraba sólo así se podía mover— pudo sentir la mierda pegajosa y hedionda adhiriéndose a ella y a su desgarrado cuerpo.

Llevando la mano limpia a su rostro, la joven mujer pudo sentir los coágulos de sangre comenzando a secarse y a ella misma comenzando a llorar lenta y desahuciadamente, acrecentando así el agonizante dolor.

 _Ciegos,_ habían estado demasiado ciegos como para pensar que solo por ser la mujer de Magneto ella ya era uno de los suyos, una mutante, y —con esta seguridad en mente y buscando, seguramente, darle una lección al rostro líder del extremismo pro-mutante— habían ultrajado su cuerpo de maneras que rebasaban lo inhumano, para finalizar el acto trazándole con un punzón oxidado una horrible M que deformaría para siempre su rostro y la condenaría a llevar marcada en su piel la intolerancia a una raza a la que ella ni siquiera pertenecía. Porque no, claro que ellos, viviendo al máximo su crueldad humana, ni siquiera se preguntaron porque ella no hacía uso de la supuesta mutación que le adjudicaban; no, ni siquiera pudieron caer en cuenta de ello, pues estaban demasiado ocupados gozando físicamente con la vejación de su cuerpo y anímicamente con la tortura física y moral a la que la sometían, como para siquiera ponerse a pensar que la muchachita a la que violaban y golpeaban era una simple humana de la que uno de los líderes mutantes más influyentes había cometido el error de enamorarse.

 _Al final se llevó todo de mí_ , pensó suavemente mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trataba —inútilmente— de alejar a los roedores y alimañas que se acercaban en la oscuridad en busca de ella. Al final, el amor que ambos se tuvieron había sido demasiado grande, demasiado intenso, demasiado doloroso... tanto que había terminado por llevarse todo de ellos. Sin embargo, estando allí, medio muerta a golpes, era aún él en lo único en que podía pensar. Sus brazos fuertes protegiéndola, su voz grave susurrándole y él encima de ella, dándole a una simple humana la oportunidad de alcanzar, al menos por un instante, el cielo y la luz, haciéndole el amor como si de una simple chica no se tratase.

* * *

Se habían conocido cuando ella era una simple veinteañera estudiante de matemáticas del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts, aunque bueno, siendo sinceros, eso ya la hacía más que una simple muchachita, pero ella, simple y tímida como era, no se consideraba sino una simple chica con suerte del MIT. —A veces las chicas tristes y tímidas tienen suerte. —solía decirse a sí misma como un medio de consolación.

Ella —quien de niña había usado las buenas calificaciones como un remedio contra la baja autoestima y quien posteriormente había descubierto el verdadero encanto y amor apasionado que sólo una chica con alma clásica puede encontrar hacía los estudios y el verdadero conocimiento— jamás imaginó que de la nada su vida competiría con una de las novelas románticas que tanto le gustaba leer en otoño y que, como si de un consuelo a veintidós años de soledad y miseria se tratase, encontraría al hombre que la haría decir _sí._

Como toda historia bonita que después se vuelve apasionada y trágica, ambos se encontraron de una forma que haría sonreír a algunos y rodar los ojos a muchos otros, entre ellos al mismo manipulador de metales, quien viendo a una chica torpe tropezar de la nada y llevarse con ella no sólo dos capas de piel de la rodilla sino también dejando regadas todas sus libretas y plumas fuente por el suelo, no pudo limitarse a bufar sínicamente y rodar los ojos, sino que un acto de forzada caballerosidad y de ver qué tanto podía sacar de la situación se vio obligado a acercarse, recopilar las cosas en su modesta bandolera marrón y darle a esa chica triste y desaliñada una mano.

—Erik Lehnsherr. —dijo con una voz grave y segura de sí, mirando sus ojos marrones y sujetando su mano con demasiada firmeza, como si de una epifanía de la intensidad con la que a partir de ese momento él se iba a encargar de transformar su hasta entonces tímida y conservadora vida.

—Agnes. —Susurró sintiendo como ese hombre de ojos azules se llevaba todo de ella.

Las cosas vinieron suaves y tranquilas como Agnes, pero a la vez intensas y apasionantes como Erik. En aquella ocasión, como era de esperarse de un perfecto caballero alemán como Lehnsherr, después de ir a la enfermería del campus para que fuese atendida, no dudó en llevarla a tomar té y pastel a una cafetería cercana y después a dar un paseo en el atardecer de Massachusetts, apoyada de su brazo todo el tiempo debido a la herida de la rodilla, no a otra cosa, claramente.

Al alemán le sorprendió que la chica fuese estudiante del MIT, pero le encantó. Dentro de sus miedos y fragilidad, que había logrado identificar desde el primer día, había visto también fortaleza, y sobretodo mucha, mucha inteligencia. Si tan solo ella fuese una _…_ tan pronto como le venía a la cabeza el pensamiento recurrente de la humanidad de Agnes, lo desechaba, siendo consciente de ello, pero aplazándolo, como si de alguna nimiedad se tratase, como si no hubiera venido precisamente al MIT, en busca de quienes anteriormente habían participado en el programa WideAwake.

Mientras Lehnsherr estuvo en Massachusetts ocupándose de sus asuntos, y aún después de ello, las salidas entre ambos fueron constantes, y él fue despacio y suave, como ella lo necesitaba y como ella lo merecía. A Erik le gustaba mucho Agnes, no sólo por su cabello marrón del mismo color de sus ojos que resaltaban con su piel blanca y pálida, sino que también le encantaban otras cosas de ella, como el poder ver como podía ponerse tremendamente insegura cuando alguna mujer lo volteaba a ver —sin importar que fuera ella la que estuviese cogida de su brazo— y el contraste que ello hacía con la Agnes rebosante de felicidad y energía en las tardes de picnic frente al lago. No era difícil para él ver por su actitud que, al igual que él, la chica no había tenido una infancia plena y luminosa como se supone todo niño debe tener, pero que pese a todo y debido a ello, era capaz de disfrutar de pequeños momentos que muchas mujeres ni siquiera tomarían en cuenta: Como las carcajadas al alimentar a los patos mientras él, como esclavo, remaba por horas para poder cruzar todo el lago como a ella le gustaba. O las sonrisas tímidas y agradecidas, cuando él se permitía comprarle algún lazo de seda fina que ella había estado observando detenidamente en algún bazar y que combinaba perfectamente con alguno de sus vestidos; por supuesto que al final terminaba siendo él mismo el beneficiario de su compra cuando llevándola a pasear por el parque, el domingo después de recogerla en la iglesia, era él el beneficiado de ver las bonitas combinaciones que lograba con los lazos finos y sus sencillos vestidos, pero que estando en ella combinaban exquisitamente con sus sandalias blancas y las piernas que coquetas se asomaban como insinuándose ante él…

Por su parte, Agnes estaba segura de que la afortunada por tener a Erik era ella. Como buena jovencita inexperta no tardó mucho en enamorarse total, irrevocable e incondicionalmente de él. Afortunadamente para ella, Lehnsherr no era del tipo que se aprovecharía de su amor, sino que por el contrario supo preservarlo. Él cuidaba cada paso que ella daba; él la ponía siempre del lado opuesto de la acera a donde los coches pasaban, y siempre dejaba que se colgase de su brazo derecho al caminar; él pagaba sus almuerzos y gracias a ello había dejado de ser una muerta de hambre que apenas podía pagar la renta y comer cualquier tontería a ser una chica feliz y bien alimentada, porque hasta en las cosas más simples él la procuraba. También en sus estudios la apoyaba, él tomaba para ella los libros de las estanterías más altas que ella, con su escaso metro sesenta y cinco, no podía alcanzar; incluso en una ocasión compró un ejemplar caro pero necesario de un libro de texto para ella; y también la acompañaba en sus largas jornadas de estudio, comprándole café y galletas y robándole en medio de las estanterías besos que la dejaban sin aliento. Por que sí, no era muy difícil notar que Erik era un hombre experimentado... lo sentía en cada beso desgarrador que le daba, en cada toque de sus grandes manos que le proporcionaba una nueva y desesperante sensación, en el modo en que la sujetaba con sus fuertes brazos y la acorralaba contra las estanterías del fondo. Ella lo sabía y eso le encantaba y la encendía de un modo nuevo y embriagador. Sin embargo, y pese a todo lo que pudiera esperar, Erik la respetaba, la respetaba mucho, y la cuidaba, y la quería y la procuraba. Era Erik al que quería darle todo de sí, era Erik el único que podía tomar todo de ella: toda su alma, todo su amor…

Fue por eso que le dio el beneficio de la duda cuando de la nada desapareció…

Fue por eso que le abrió las puertas de su modesto departamento rentado y de su corazón, una vez más, cuando de la nada llegó, golpeado, herido y protagonizando un escándalo internacional, manchando con sangre el vestido violeta que él mismo le había regalado tiempo atrás y siendo acogido por sus suaves brazos que lo aferraban con todas sus fuerzas y amor, dispuestos a no dejarlo ir nunca, a protegerlo siempre.

—Agnes… —susurró Erik con agonía.

—Erik… —respondió ella con suavidad acogiéndolo en su pecho. Porque si se trataba de él, ella estaría dispuesta a ofrecerle todo de sí una y otra vez. Siempre.

Acoger en su vida a uno de los líderes más peligrosos de esa nueva raza superior de la que los medios no dejaban de hablar, ¿qué tan peligroso podía ser?

* * *

Charles creía que al final del día sólo los que habían conocido en carne propia la crueldad, odio y miseria humana podían ser capaces de verdaderamente torturar e infundir con igual fuerza los mismos sentimientos de terror y desesperación absoluta en otro ser humano.

A veces se avergonzaba de ello, pero él mismo, en realidad, no había vivido del todo la miseria, pero sí que la había sentido en los pensamientos ajenos. Leyendo mentes había visto de todo, incluyendo ese pozo oscuro y mórbido generado por la perversidad y brutalidad humanas. Fue por eso, tal vez, que cuando encontraron a los secuestradores de Agnes y pudo leer en su mente la bestialidad y crueldad con la que habían tratado a la mujer de Erik, no tuvo fuerzas para detener a su amigo quien sin duda iba a infundirles, de un modo aún más cruel, el dolor, la agonía y la desesperación por la que los nazis lo habían hecho pasar y por la que ellos mismos habían hecho pasar a Agnes. Tampoco quiso mostrarle en su mente lo que verdaderamente le habían hecho a su muchachita, porque si Magneto alguna vez era testigo de lo que realmente le habían hecho a su mujer, la humanidad bien podría irse despidiendo de todo lo que alguna vez había conocido y ahí sí ni sus X-Men los podrían salvar.

Al escuchar los gritos enloquecidos y agónicos de los hombres que eran torturados por Magneto, Charles no tuvo fuerzas para intervenir, no con lo asqueado y decepcionado que se sentía después de haber leído sus mentes. El viejo dicho decía que "Si puedes mirar, ve. Si puedes ver, repara." Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, el profesor permitió cerrar sus ojos ante un amigo que ya había sufrido demasiado. Después de todo, cuando Charles quiso intervenir ya había sido demasiado tarde, aún en el otro mundo esos hombres jamás se olvidarían de haberse atrevido a tocar a la mujer de Magneto.

A final de cuentas, Charles Xavier no tenía que ser un genio para saberlo: con la llegada de los mutantes el mundo caritativo y pintoresco de los cieguitos se había acabado, ahora estaban en el reino duro, cruel e implacable de los ciegos.

* * *

—Nunca he estado con otro hombre. Pero quiero… estar contigo. —susurró ella después de haber convivido con Erik un par de semanas, ocultándolo del mundo en su pequeño apartamento y sintiendo la tentación simplista de una vida así, llena de cotidianeidades, al lado de él.

Por primera vez él se quedó sin habla ante la seriedad de sus palabras y lo que éstas conllevaban.

Claro que la deseaba, pero no era simple deseo, era mucho más que eso: Era verla frágil, exponiéndose ante él, poniéndose en sus manos, ofreciéndole cual cordero su cuerpo frágil y blando a uno de los mutantes más crueles y poderosos, y lo peor: siendo conciente de ello. Era saber lo egoísta que había sido al huir a donde ella, exponiéndola también al odio público de los de su raza por haber protegido al enemigo. Era saber que pese a eso, al verse solo y perdido, imposibilitado de ir con Charles, fue ella el único hogar al que pudo regresar...

Era la aceptación: Era el _sí_ , te acepto, acepto tu alma, acepto sus heridas, y la peligrosidad y el odio que corren en ella. Al hombre, al mutante. ¿Cómo tomar esa aceptación? ¿Cómo tomar a la fragilidad y a la humanidad y hacerlas su mujer? Y, sin embargo, fueron sólo sus palabras de sinceridad las que salieron en ese momento:

—Me alegro de ser el primero. —susurró en el momento en que la depositó en el edredón violeta de su vieja cama de roble, quitándole con dulzura, delicadeza ¿y para qué ocultarlo? con mucho, mucho cariño el vestido amarillo pálido de su cuerpo, dejándola expuesta y temerosa ante él, pero sabiendo, de antemano, que al menos en esto y mientras tuviese fuerzas no la defraudaría, no a ella.

 _El primero, el único._

—Te quiero demasiado, Agnes. —susurró apartando con su mano rasposa el flequillo para besarle la frente, las mejillas y los labios entrando con su lengua como mostrándole como se habría de hundir después en ella, como preguntándole, ¿estás segura? Y recibiendo como respuesta a su pequeña chica enrollando las piernas alrededor de él y gimiendo al sentir su miembro duro, muestra de su excitación, sobre sus propias bragas. — Demasiado, demasiado, Agnes.

Su sonrisa y su rostro y iluminados debajo de él al dejar de besarlo un momento para mirarlo. —Te amo, Erik. —Enterneciéndolo al instante con esa declaración.

No era solo un acto de placer, era adorarse, era darse todo de sí y estar juntos, prometiéndose mucho, quedándose a deber nada, al menos por una vez. Qué más era sino dos almas que habían sufrido tanto encontrándose al fin, curándose mutuamente y entregando todo lo que habían sido, todo el dolor, toda la desesperación, toda la soledad y todo el amor.

Y el jugueteo, la complicidad y la felicidad radiante entre dos almas que se aman demasiado y comparten el más bello de los momentos. Las sonrisas de ambos, una Agnes juguetona a quien Erik le permite frotarse contra su sexo, deleitándose con su expresión de puro placer y sus gemidos de pura locura. La dureza del hombre, la suavidad y humedad femeninas. La desnudez de ambos, la virgen expuesta por primera vez siendo manejada por un hombre experto que se redime poniendo todo de sí al servicio de ella.

—Sólo va a doler un poco, _liebe._

Y cuando al fin entra en ella de un modo doloroso, pero reconfortante y placentero, sintiendose apretado por ella, y ella sintiendose llena ante él, vienen al fin el consuelo y la expiación merecida después de tanto sufrimiento, después de vagar solos por tanto tiempo en la crueldad y hermosura del mundo. Ya no estarían solos nunca más, sus manos ya no estarían frías y frágiles, sino sostenidas por la del otro.

Al final los gemidos apremiantes del hombre cruel, poderoso y experto terminando dentro de la recién complacida y amable mujer inexperta. Alcanzar la _lucidez_ en medio de la ceguera, ¿era esto?

—Te amo, te amo demasiado, Agnes.

* * *

Meses después, huyendo de todo en América y llevándosela consigo a Europa, Erik la desposó y la hizo ante la ley y ante Dios oficialmente su mujer.

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que no volvería a pasar por un instante tan oscuro, lleno de agonía y de un dolor tan cruel que hiriese hasta lo más hondo de su alma, tal como lo estuvo en el momento en que frente a él asesinaron a su madre. Sin embargo, ahora, encontrando al fin, después de una búsqueda llena de terror y desesperación, a su esposa, volvió a sentir como el dolor consumía todo de él, partiéndolo y desgarrando una vez más su alma.

—Hay una diferencia, Erik. —susurró Charles infundiéndole fuerzas a su viejo amigo, no queriendo que se dejase caer una vez más. —Esta vez ella te necesita, y te necesita demasiado. No necesita que el odio te consuma una vez más, pues por el contrario es tu amor lo que la podrá salvar.

Y esto último lo sacó de la ceguera de odio que había empezado a arrebatarle su alma una vez más, para acelerar el paso así y correr hacía su Agnes, su bella y triste mujer a quien no había podido proteger, pero que como antaño, esperaba por él tan sólo una vez más.

* * *

Agnes solía decir que las cotidianeidades a su lado eran de las cosas más bellas que le habían pasado en la vida. Erik sonreía divertido y, como siempre, apartaba un poco su flequillo para besar su frente y acogerla en sus brazos. Pero a veces, en los días tranquilos de verano, él llegaba a creer que ella en verdad tenía razón. Había algo de mágico y simple en despertar con ella a su lado, tomar el desayuno y pasar una mañana acogedora mientras él reparaba la casa y ella bordaba o leía a su lado, hacer las compras por la tarde en algún mercado local, invitarla a comer y a tomar té y pastel como en los viejos tiempos y por la noche hacerle el amor como loco, teniendo la dicha de estrecharla con fuerza en sus brazos al sentir su cuerpo temblando ante el descenso de temperatura nocturno y poder quedarse dormidos así, tan juntos.

Tal vez haber huido del mundo con ella a cuestas, hacerla su esposa y habérsela llevado a un pequeño poblado cercano a Alemania no había sido una mala idea, después de todo. Su estado de gracia era eso, estar así con ella y estar bien.

Su casa, pese a ser modesta para lo que acostumbraba, era luminosa y espaciosa, tenía un estilo clásico y un bonito jardín trasero que habían encantado desde el primer momento a Agnes, mostrándose muy decidida a hacer de ese jardín el de sus sueños cuando de muy niña leía a Frances Hodgson Burnett.

Erik rodó los ojos divertido y tuvo un sentimiento de orgullo y protección —muy distintos a los que experimentaba cuando solía dirigir la hermandad— al poder permitirse pagar de contado la casa de los sueños de Agnes.

Así de simple eran las cosas con ella, le gustaban las cosas bonitas pero durante mucho tiempo no pudo permitírselas. Era por eso que ahora Erik la proveía lo suficiente para que borrase de su cuerpo la palidez y marcas de huesos y delgadeces extremas y las cubriese en cambio con suaves curvas y sonrojos con los que después él se podría deleitar. También podía, y con gran orgullo, permitirse darle suficiente efectivo para que ella pudiera tener las cosas bonitas que tanto le gustaban: jarrones de cristal cortado, porcelana antigua y juegos de té con grabados elegantes y femeninos, novelas románticas —pese a ya haber podido experimentar la suya propia al lado del alemán— plumillas, tinta y productos de arte que le permitiesen seguir practicando sus ejercicios de caligrafía y arte en bonitas libretas de piel que él solía comprarle; pero sobretodo libros y revistas de matemáticas, sintiéndose un poco culpable por el hecho de haberle impedido continuar con su máster por tenerla a su lado, pero con una optimista Agnes siempre consolándole y diciéndole que felicidad era eso: estar así y estar con él.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —susurró ella con diversión mientras lo observaba sentado frente a la chimenea apagada en el sofá más grande y cálido del salón, mismo donde él solía sentarse con ella en su regazo y donde más de una vez había terminado haciéndole el amor.

—A ti, —susurró él con diversión. Ella negó con una sonrisa y nuevamente volteó su mirada al cielo. Él reprimió un suspiro de admiración y no pudo sino enternecer su mirada con total amor y devoción hacia Agnes. La vio asomada en la puertita de madera que daba hacia el jardín, con su suave vestido anaranjado y su cabello marrón sueltos ondeando en el viento y confundiéndose con la puesta de sol que ella miraba con tanta admiración. No sabía si después de todo lo vivido podría seguir el ejemplo de Agnes y seguir creyendo en un Dios lleno de amor y perdón, pero viéndola así ante él, no pudo sino emitir una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento por su esposa y por el niño que se formaba en su vientre…

* * *

Los "te amo" que tanto sentía se le quedaron atorados en la garganta de donde solo su llanto, el nombre de ella y unas cuantas incoherencias en alemán pudieron salir. Él, llorando y sintiéndose nuevamente desgarrado, se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas, no queriéndola dejar ir nunca más.

Su cuero cabelludo lastimado, su cabello marrón halado, su suave y blanca piel llena ahora de hematomas e inmundicias… y su rostro, su bello rostro deformado para siempre por un pecado que no cometió, pero que se vio obligada a cargar. — Agnes —susurró él con dolor y amor, siendo mirado con pena pero con apoyo incondicional por su mejor amigo Charles.

Momentos después, la panda de X-Men llegó tras ellos y los ayudó a escapar del lugar, llevando a la mujer de Magneto a un sitio seguro. Todos —con las excepciones del profesor, Mystique y Quicksilver— estaban ligeramente sorprendidos de que la esposa de Magneto y a quien habían rescatado fuese una humana sin rastro de genes mutantes en su ser. Por supuesto que si apreciaban su vida, más les valía a todos no dignarse si quiera a mirar la M marcada en el rostro de la muchachita, no era necesario ser unos genios para imaginarse lo mal que se podría poner Erik si alguien reparaba de más en la nueva marca de su mujer.

Sin prestarle si quiera alguna atención a aquella M, algo dentro de Peter se rompió al ver al hombre al que tanto admiraba ser quebrado por el dolor, viéndolo derramar lágrimas de desesperación mientras depositaba el cuerpo femenino en una pequeña cama improvisada dentro del Blackbird, siendo ayudado por Charles, y limpiando, con infinita dulzura y devoción, las heridas y podredumbre del cuerpo de la mujer, tratando de no dañarla más.

Anteriormente, aquella mujer le había prometido firmemente y con muchísima sinceridad que por su cuenta corría hacerle ver al cabeza hueca de Lehnsherr la verdad sobre él, asegurándole con una fe ciega en Magneto, que él no rechazaría su paternidad, sino que por el contrario estaría encantado con él. Fue por eso, y por la simpatía sincera que la mujer le había inspirado, que una lágrima resbaló por su ojo cuando con pena, Raven le informó que Agnes había perdido al bebé.

* * *

Como si lo ocurrido no hubiese sido suficiente como para que la chica, al fin después de tanto, perdiese su fe ciega en Magneto, fue Erik Lehnsherr lo primero que Agnes buscó al despertar. Por supuesto que Erik estaba a su lado, como si tampoco él hubiese perdido la esperanza en que un ser tan puro como Agnes pudiera sentir una pizca de amor hacia alguien tan cruel como él.

—Agnes —susurró él con suavidad, y ella haciendo primero un puchero infantil que pronto se deformó por el terror se echó a llorar, temblorosa, en los brazos del hombre al que tanto había amado.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo fue, pero si fue consciente de que Agnes tardó demasiado en salir de su estado de terror absoluto, manteniéndose él a su lado en todo momento, sujetándola en sus brazos y sabiendo, dolorosamente, que ya ningún abrazo suyo podría borrar todo lo que su mujer vivió.

Los días siguientes fueron duros también, fueron jornadas enteras llorando y apenas comiendo, sorbiendo únicamente un poco de las infusiones tranquilizantes que con amabilidad y pena Raven preparaba para ella y siendo consolada únicamente por Erik, no tolerando ninguna presencia ajena, temerosa aún por todo lo que había pasado.

A veces, ý después de obtener el permiso de Erik para hacerlo, Charles entraba en su mente y trataba de calmarla, trataba de darle al menos un poco de descanso y mandarla a dormir, pero temeroso también de crearle algún daño permanente si hurgaba demasiado en su mente.

— _Meine Liebe…_ — susurraba Erik recostado en la cama acogiéndola con suavidad entre sus brazos, sintiéndose destrozado al verla a penas dormir y despertarse a seguir llorando. Lo que más lo desgarraba era —además de no haber podido hacer nada por ella— el no saber si ella lloraba más por el terror vivido o por su hijo no nacido.

Porque no todas las mujeres tienen qué, ni quieren ser madres… pero Agnes sí que había soñado con la maternidad, sueño que claramente se había incrementado al ser la esposa de Erik, convirtiéndose en su máximo anhelo de felicidad al lado del hombre al que tanto amaba.

Y tal vez eso, tal vez esa dulzura en ella y su deseo de formar una familia después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sola, eran parte de lo que habían hecho a Erik amarla tanto. Después de todo, y aunque él no lo supiese, su propia alma sí que anhelaba tener una familia después de haberlo perdido todo. No por nada protegía con tanto empeño a los de su raza, para que lo les fuese arrebatado tanto como a él le fue una vez…

* * *

Y desde aquel momento, como si de una suave marea que borra con belleza las huellas de la jornada marcadas en la arena se tratase, Erik no volvió a tener ninguna duda acerca de la humanidad de Agnes, entendiendo al fin, en la inocencia profanada de su mujer, la inocencia humana de la que Charles tanto le había hablado.

Mientras tuviese fuerza, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir nunca más; más aún, se dedicaría a cuidarla, a borrar su dolor, a borrar de su dulce muchachita corrompida las marcas de la crueldad y el odio entre razas. Quedando tan solo grabado en su rostro esa muestra de la ceguera humana, esa marca de la cual, mientras él tenga fuerzas, nadie se atrevería a mirar con burla o desprecio. Quedando esa M únicamente como recuerdo de una condena que ella, suave y serenamente, había aceptado compartir con él.

* * *

Los años pasan, con dolor pero pasan. Y tal vez haya algunas cosas que nunca nos podremos perdonar, que nunca podremos superar, pero a veces, sólo a veces, con mucho tiempo y muchísimo amor, duelen menos.

Fue por eso que años después, cuando sus hijos comenzaron a dar muestras de sus genes mutantes, una parte de Agnes se sintió al fin en paz, después de muchos años, por poder compartir una parte de ellos, y del hombre al que tanto amó, marcada en su rostro. Incluso aunque esa parte era tan solo una muestra del odio y la intolerancia que su propia raza tuvo con la de ellos, si sus hijos lograban vivir en paz a costa de todos los sacrificios hechos en el camino, entonces ella podría también cargar con ello.

En la suave primavera de Nueva York, Agnes sonríe mientras su amadísima hija Anna y su amadísimo hijo Charles se acercan a ella y son recibidos en sus brazos, para momentos después ser socorrida por su marido, Erik, quien levanta a Anna en sus brazos llenándola de besos mientras Charles, ahora sí con más comodidad, se cuelga a su cuello, llenándola esta vez a ella de amor como si de una fiel copia de su padre se tratase.

Sentándose en la versión mejorada de su jardín de Alemania con sus dos hijos acomodados en su regazo y con Erik abrazándola por la espalda, Agnes comprobó, una vez más, que la felicidad era eso: estar así, estar con ellos y estar bien.

Como todas las tardes una suave plegaría enviada al cielo en agradecimiento, y otra más pidiendo perdón por su hijo no nacido, víctima de este mundo hermoso pero doloroso.

Sintiendo el sol cada vez más débil, la mujer se acurruca en el calor de su marido, halando hacía ella a sus hijos. Despacio, siente los labios de su marido sobre su cuello y corresponde con un corto beso. Ambos se miran y acarician los rubios cabellos de sus hijos adormilados en su regazo; saben que tienen que despertarlos pues esa noche cenaran con Charles y los chicos de la Escuela Xavier —lugar donde Agnes felizmente colabora entre niños mutantes como profesora de matemáticas—, por supuesto que Peter estará también allí, a él le gusta jugar con sus hermanos y le hace gracia decirle madrastra a Agnes, a ella el chico la hace reír enormemente y Erik aun ahora no sabe cómo reaccionar al respecto. Pero de una cosa está seguro, su esposa tiene razón: estar así es estar bien, tenerlos a ellos, y a Peter y a Charles es estar bien.

Tal vez hay dolores que nunca podremos superar y personas a las que jamás podremos olvidar, no obstante, el mutante volvería a arriesgar todo con tal de preservar, una vez más, esta familia que tanto dolor le costó conseguir.

—¿Así se siente, eh? —le dice ella poniéndose de pie con sus hijos a cuestas. Anna y Charles también lo miran con sus ojos azules, iguales a los de él. —Encontrar la _**L** ucidez_ después de tanto tiempo.

Él sonríe y los estrecha entre sus brazos.

El sol se pone sobre Nueva York.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **30/Octubre/2016**

Feliz Halloween a todos, espero les esté yendo de maravilla y pronto puedan tener vacaciones y tomar un merecido descanso.

Ensayo sobre la ceguera fue durante mucho tiempo una de mis novelas favoritas, fue por eso que me puse muy feliz cuando me tocó inspirarme en ella para crear algo en el mejor reto de fanfiction. Quise reflejar un poco de la crueldad humana y la importancia de tener ojos cuando los demás no pueden ver. Releí la novela y salió esto. Con este bello romance que no tiene nada que ver con la novela, pero que me ha gustado mucho, no he parado de escribir.

No duden en enviar comentarios y reclamos. xD

Un saludo a todos y un abrazo a cada miembro del foro.

Nos leemos.

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
